Weird KH Dreams
by kh2kairi
Summary: I shall post your weird dreams up! I hope people enjoy it! Now with no comments.
1. Ansem as Principal?

**_Important: (I messed up and so the first chapter is chapter 9)_**

**The Dream**

I was watching Robin from Teen Titans swimming in this sea-lake type water, he went up for air and he ends up in the middle of the schools hallway? Suddenly he summons the Kingdom Key and randomly attacks people. He then summons Soul Eater and starts stabbing the teachers I don't like with it and opens their hearts, he stabs himself but it turns into a giant pencil and he stabs himself badly and turns into rubber shavings.

Ansem appears from nowhere. He somehow becomes principal, I don't know where my other principal went, and he gives me home work which is due in four seconds. I try to scribble things down but I don't finish the whole thing and he turns me into a heartless. I roam around school for a bit…

**End of Dream**

Dreamt byMemoryLoss


	2. The Organization and Birthday Cards

**The Dream**

I was going to the card shop to buy some birthday cards for my relatives. I picked up a card and suddenly Vexen appeared out of nowhere tried to shoot me with an ice attack. I ran out of the way and grabbed a metal rod on the ground; I whacked him hard in the face and then he fades away.  
Larxene appears right after Vexen and tries to grab me so I hit her with the rod and she disappears.  
Then Axel appears with his arms crossed and smirks at me. I just stood there watching as the card shop disappeared into fog and flames. Then Axel walked over to me smirking. Then he pulled out his chakras and said,

"Are you ready to be tested?"

I woke up right after that...

**End Dream**

Dreamt by AloneInDespair


	3. Two in One

**The Dream**

I landed on the Snow White platform at the begging of the game where Sora is dreaming. Maleficent was sending out heartless to attack me. I suddenly transformed into Sora and tried to attack her. The platform broke and I was falling in darkness for a long time.

I woke up after a while of falling.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by AloneInDespair

**The Dream**

I was running around pointlessly on this cliff with Sora in some world that looked like it was from Spyro. The cliff broke, I fell, and I landed on a giant vulture ... Sora just disappeared somehow. I looked down and Riku was running around with all these furry little animals. The vulture I was on was swooping towards the animals and Riku picked them up and ran off. Then I noticed these polar bears were stealing cotton balls from kids, so I attacked the polar bears and gave the kids back their precious cotton balls

**End Dream**

Dreamt by Authoress-of-Doom123


	4. Naruto and Grandma for Principal

**The Dream**

I was at school and right behind me was Sora and Naruto. I blinked a few times and shrugged, I had no idea what was happening. I turn to the board and a vortex opens showing Garra. Garra comes out and Sora gets up and starts fighting Garra. He was winning so badly I fell of my chair and started laughing on the floor. The vortex opens once more and Garra leaves bruised and sore. Sora then starts doing the robot and Naruto started break dancing. I look at Sora and Naruto and start laughing again, it was so random.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by Gaara-Chibi

**The Dream**

I was walking around my school and my grandma popped up out of some kind of smokescreen that smelled like rotten eggs and said she was suddenly the principal. I went to class after that bizarre encounter, Sora and Riku were there sitting in front of the class. They told me to meet them in the cafeteria after class. I was weirded out and was wondering how the heck they were there. When I got to the cafeteria they told me that they came from their universe to find Kairi, and wanted me to help. I yelled

" Heck no, I'm not going to help you!" they said it was either that or have her as a queen. I agreed and went to the principal's office to tell Grandma that I was going to go on a dangerous mission across mountains and glaciers. She said

"Ok, run along."

Before I knew it, I was on a dirt path talking to Sora and Riku. I made the mistake of saying how I beat Kingdom Hearts. They stared and said,

"Kingdom Hearts is a place...how can you beat it?" I had to go in a huge explanation on how, in this universe, Kingdom Hearts is a game for a PS2. And that I you play as Sora and he knew of what happened and stuff, because well...he was there. Then I slapped Riku for becoming evil and trying to kill me. I had spent FOREVER trying to beat Ansem in his body. Hey if he didn't go evil in the first place, it wouldn't have happened. He then tried to punch me, but I had suddenly summoned a Keyblade of my own, it was black and white and looked kind of like the Kingdom key. I blocked his attack with it and yelled,

"YAY I got a Keyblade! Take that! Goes to show you us girls are better then you!" and for some reason they went surprised that I had one and went on with their conversations.( then they started talking about how they didn't think we knew who the heck they were, them being from another universe and all, and said they had wanted to keep people from knowing what happened to them. I said

"Good luck, almost everyone in this world knows who you are and what happened, millions of people in different countries has the game."

"Well so much for that idea" Sora said.

We were in a cave with Kairi. Then we had to fight her and Vlad off of Danny Phantom. As we started to fight, Danny Fenton popped up and helped us fight. Sora and Riku were fighting Kairi. Finally, Danny blasted Vlad with a huge blast of ghost power, and I chopped his head off, and that stopped the mind control over Kairi before they had to hurt her too badly, and on the way back Danny came with us.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by Mental Mess


	5. EVIL, FF and Mirror Mazes

**The Dream**

I was Riku. I was facing Sora in our last battle. I figured that I would lose because in the game, Sora wins. But I won. Sora was gone. He soon appeared as a mindless heartless though, so I, as Riku, kidnapped him. I then took over the worlds in pure evil as Riku.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by Anime-Luver101

**The Dream**

I was walking through this field like in Final Fantasy VI (at the end where Leon is wandering) and its all brown and gray. Rinoa comes and makes flowers appear and Cloud (Advent Children version) comes and picks me up on his bike. We get to a shack like inside, Leon is there. He talks in some odd language yet I understand. Then a heartless comes and blows up the hut. Leon tells me to use his heart as a weapon, so I take it and it turns into a Keyblade. I destroy the heartless, and then I fall into a big black hole. Cloud tries to grab me but fails. I wake up and I'm standing with Ansem. He says that I should take his heart.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by kingdomhearts222

**The Dream**

I'm walking in this town (not Traverse Town or Twilight Town) and I see a sign for a mirror maze. Well I love those things so I go and enter it. As I do, I get a glimpse of the ticket master and I see that the one eye I can see looks like Ansem's, but I don't seem to care. I go in the maze with all these other kids and we're all hopelessly lost. I hear someone scream, run to the sound, and see that a boy was just by a soldier heartless. It sees me, I run, and in doing so; run smack into a wall which spins around to reveal a hidden room. Inside is the Kingdom Key. Next to it is a sign that says "Key of Hearts. Changes form to match the heart of the wielder." I pick it up and it looks normal. I go out of the room, fight some heartless, and almost get out. But Ansem pops up and says something like Keyblades can't be used by those with evil hearts. I say I'm not evil, but I see that the Keyblade is in the Oblivion form. Ansem gets snide with me, we fight, our power seems equal and we step back to take a breather. Ansem then says the maze was a test to see who could find the Keyblade, wield it, and had the darkest heart. He says it's me and that I should join him. I refuse, we fight again, him taunting me as we do so. I get mad, attack, and miss. Ansem says he doesn't like to waste good talent but that if I won't join him I'll join the kids who didn't make it and attacks me. Riku shows up and blocks the attack. I join in, Keyblade turns into the Ultima form, and we beat Ansem. He's gone and Riku explains that I was born with only a small drop of light instead of a small drop of darkness but that somehow that didn't make me evil. He says he'll help me find the light, I accept, and we find the exit and leave the town.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by heart keeper


	6. More School and Digimon

**The Dream**

I and my friends went to the same school as the KH Cast. We had to fly over a desert to get there... when we got to school, I couldn't find my locker so I pushed Kairi out of the way and stole hers. She said,  
"Hey, that's mine!" But I ignored her and went somewhere. Later, we were all in this abandoned part of the school and we were talking, and then I saw some guy in a hoodie run past the door. I looked to see who he was but he was gone! Then, later, he came into the classroom trying to kill everybody, but I stabbed him with a pen on the hand and he yelled "Ow!" and then I stole Sora's Keyblade that appeared and knocked him out. We took off his hood and it was ANSEM! Then we went home and did pointless things.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by Authoress-of-Doom123

**The Dream**

I was in Kingdom Hearts with Sora, Kairi and Riku in Hollow Bastion, on the platform where you fight Riku. We were chatting like we were on Destiny Islands… Then Tetsuya Nomura (The creator of Kingdom Hearts) appeared and told us that all the Kingdom Hearts characters were really based off the Digimon characters. Sora, Kairi and Riku pulled off masks and they were all blond, tall people, with normal feet.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by hurkydoesntknow (modified)


	7. WARNING Gay Marriage, KH2 and YAMS!

**The Dream**

Sora was marring Sephiroth it was the wedding day, so Riku was his son and I was Sora's sister and Riku's fiancée. Sora and Sep were acting gay, Leon and Cloud were my adopting parents. Cloud was jealous and Leon was trying to kiss him so Cloud teamed up with Kairi and became Munchkin Punk and Blue-Bishie-Sugar-High-Monkey and everything went insane.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by Will Avalon

**The Dream**

My friend who lives a long way from where I live randomly appeared and instead of 15, she was 13, and said she only lived 5 miles away. Then we drove around and we went down a highway in the dark. So we come out of this tunnel. Demyx, Axel, Saix, and Xemnas are all hitchhiking, so we pick them up in our AWESOME dream convertible, and we go around a turn, with Demyx screaming about yams.

**End Dream**

**The Dream**

The Organization were all zombies. And Marluxia was their supreme zombie leader and they wanted my brain! So I bitch-slapped Marluxia, and then I woke up because I had hit my hand from attacking my wall.

**End Dream**

Both Dreamt by Demyx's Sitar and Axel's Chuckrams

**The Dream**

I, Sora, and this weird girl with really slick backed hair were at my house having a party with all these random people. I and they went outside to get cookies and brownies and party stuff and while I wasn't looking some guy in an orange and blue shirt stole my food! But I ignored it and me and Sora and the weird girl went to my room and watched TV, then we left for a second and when we came back in the whole back wall of my room was blown off and all my stuff was gone! I ran out and chased the guy who did it down and punched him in the nose. I had to try it like four times because I kept getting powder-puff punches. So finally we somehow ended up clinging to the bottom of a UPS truck because someone was being evil. We ended up at Castle Oblivion and inside it was all purple! Maleficent was in there and she made the weird girl step in crap. Finally she locked us up in some room and we got out and there was this tunnel with a bunch of portals and crap and weird girl went over to one and said

"I think that Roxas kid is in there." But we went into this other one.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by snowdroplette

**The Dream**

I was waking up in Roxas' room. I was so confused and was wondering how I ended up there. I looked down and saw Olette and the others. She yelled

"Alexa!" I was wondering how she knew that. My real name is Gabby not Alexa. I looked in the mirror and saw that I looked like my character from my stories. I almost yelled and I turned and my PJs turned into my characters clothes. I went to Olette and the others and they started to talk to me like they had known me forever. Then they introduced me to Roxas and we became friends. We went through all the stuff he goes through in the game and then at the end he disappears and I see Sora. Sora meets me and I feel like I'm blushing. Then out of nowhere I get the Keyblade but its pink and silver. Sora and the others tell me I have to go with them to Kingdom Hearts and I agree and go on the adventures he goes through in the game and I meet Kairi and the others. Soon I finish the whole story and find my self in Destiny Islands. I smile and I see Kairi. I say hi and we become good friends. Then Sora comes and says he has to pick either one of us to become his girlfriend. He says it's a singing contest. Kairi and I sing and he picks Kairi because she sings better than me. He goes to me and says sorry and kisses me on the mouth. I then feel like I'm standing on the edge of a cliff, I fall and I wake up.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by Alexa2006


	8. Riku's Birthday and Organization XIII

**The Dream**

Riku randomly fell from the sky. It was cold and it was autumn and badly animated. There was this big gray castle. Riku pulled out a piece of paper that had directions to a birthday party. He walked behind the castle and there was a swimming pool. Suddenly a bunch of people popped out and yelled

"SURPRISE!" Riku fell in the pool. Sora came over and said

"Happy Birthday Riku!" Riku freaked out on Sora and yelled

"YOU SUCK!" and he left.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by snowdroplette/authoress-of-doom123

**The Dream**

I was playing KH2 and I was at the part when you fight Demyx at Hollow Bastion. Then I just sort of randomly angled the camera directly behind Demyx and attacked him. I guess it must have been a wickedly powerful hit, because he shot straight out of my TV screen! I jumped back and Demyx landed on the floor, still holding his sitar. He looks up at me and screams bloody murder and I try to get him to shut up but nothing works so I just shove him in my closet. I then call up my friend Riley and tell her that Demyx is in my closet. She doesn't reply but when I turn around, she's coming out of a portal. I point to the closet and she opens it and stares at poor Demyx for the longest time. And then she handcuffs herself to him.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by Flurry-Of-Dancing-Flames

**The Dream**

I was in Castle Oblivion, just walking around, and then someone grabbed me and blindfolded me. Then they just picked me up and took me somewhere. After the closing of many doors and the descent of a few staircases, the guy set me down. For some reason, I couldn't move at all. So I just stood there immobilized. The blindfold just fell off and I looked around. I was in a lab and I immediately thought

_"OMG WTF VEXEN TOOK ME HERE!"_ I tried really hard to move, but I still couldn't. Then Vexen appeared out of thin air and walked towards me. I tried to say something, and along with my immobility, I couldn't speak. And then he started to kiss me and I kissed him back.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by LunaDiviness


	9. CHAPTER 1

Yet another weird idea… People review in their Kingdom Hearts dreams, I post them. And other people read them, and laugh Here's my dream, after I had finished defeating Hades (years ago o.o) :

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Dream**

I was sitting on one of those giant toad stools in that Alice in Wonderland forest, but all the toadstools were different sizes and the trees were really close together. I hopped down and started exploring. It was kind of eerie in a forest by yourself, but I shake things off like that in dreams. Suddenly Hades appeared!

"So, you thought you defeated me, huh?" He said in that weird voice.

Somehow, I never talk in dreams… So I just glared at him and he took out some silly spray and shook the bottle menacingly. I ran away screaming, but he was flying and while I was dodging trees, he was spraying this gigantic fluorescent green silly spray and I fell down covered in the stuff and Hades was about to spray it on my face… when Sora somehow appeared! They defeated him, like I did. I hugged Sora and then he vanished.

**End Dream**


	10. Dreams, Dreams, and Another Dream

**The Dream**

I was watching Roxas make his way towards Sora... you know, like at the beginning of Kingdom Hearts 2. For awhile, I just watched him walk along. He went through a bunch of hallways that I didn't even recognize. It was a cross between swimming pool locker rooms and brown office halls.

As I watched, I felt the weight of dread in my stomach, knowing he was going to... well, you know. Eventually, with tears pouring down my cheeks, I shouted to him, "Please, Roxas, just run! Run away!" From that point I saw everything in Roxas' point of view, and I did just as what I said earlier, exiting through two glass doors to my left.

For awhile, I just ran into a place that looked like a bunch of dirt paths and log lodges. The rest of the dream was pretty pointless, it was just me as Roxas trying to maneuver around the strange place my imagination had thrown at me, and trying to run from DiZ, Axel, and Ansem.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by crystalfeathers

**The Dream**

Sora, Donald, and Goofy were walking around the yellow road that you see in the end of Kingdom Hearts (1), but the animation was just like the animation in the Kingdom Hearts

Chronicles flash series ( Anyway, Donald tripped on Sora's shoes and they get into an argument with Goofy trying to settle things down, but it ends up turning into a fight. After a few seconds, the game over screen shows up, but Goofy's there instead of Sora, and the word dead shows up in big gray letters and a deep voice calls out and says ,"Dead."

**End Dream**

**The Dream**

The dream takes place in the Twilight Town's old mansion basement, where Roxas fought Axel. 15-year-old Riku is there when Xehanort's Heartless shows up. Xehanort then uses his darkness to transport him and Riku to a place where they are standing on a pillar that has the same ground where Axel fought Roxas for a second time and the sky is purple. Riku then summons the Oathkeeper and Oblivion, one in each hand, then he looks at them and the chucks the Oblivion, taking the Oathkeeper in both hands. Xehanort's Guardian then shows up and appears behind him. Then, rockets start firing out of the Guardians hand. The rockets then try to hit Riku, but Riku leaps to the right, and the rockets hit the ground. This goes on for fifteen seconds.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by Twilight Power

**The Dream**

I was in Twilight Town, and walking down Station Heights. I stopped and saw a ghostly outline of Roxas falling onto Sora and merging with him. With Axel watching, and crying. And then Namine and Xigbar started making out for some reason. Then I teleported to a courtyard of a random, suave-looking hotel and started shouting for Riku.

**End Dream**

Dreamt by ArcBus


End file.
